


Cruel.

by orphan_account



Category: Angels in America - Kushner
Genre: Abandonment, Explicit Language, M/M, abandoning a sick person, being a massive asshole, it's cell phone style, romantic abandonment, text adventure style kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love in the time of Acquired Immuno Deficiency Syndrome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a writing exercise, but I like it, so....

**What would you like to do?**

 

 

> **> Voicemail (7)**   
> ** > Messages (0)**   
> ** > Customize**

**Inbox (7)**

**Voicemail from: Prior Walter, Sent: 2:14pm October 4th 2012**

"Louis, hey, it's Prior. Where'd you go? Emily- the nurse- told me what you said. 'Tell him I had to go'? What does that mean? You're coming back later, right?"

**Options**

 

 

> **> Replay Message**   
> ** > Delete Message **

**Would you like to delete this message?**

 

 

> ** > Yes**   
> ** > No**

**Voicemail Deleted**

**Voicemail from: Prior Walter, Sent: 11:43am October 5th 2012**

"Hey, it's me again, you're probably just not answering because you don't recognise the number. I'm calling from the hospital phone. It's probably not the best idea, considering I've got basically no immune system but, hah, I guess it;'s too late now. Uh, I don't understand why you aren't responding to the voicemails, are you getting these?"

**Options**

 

 

> **> Replay Message**   
> ** > Delete Message **

**Would you like to delete this message?**

 

 

> **> Yes**   
> ** > No**

**Voicemail Deleted**

**Voicemail from: Prior Walter, Sent: 12:01pm October 6th 2012**

"Come on, Lou. It's been three days."

**Options**

 

 

> **> Replay Message**   
> ** > Delete Message **

**Would you like to delete this message?**

 

 

> **> Yes**   
> **> No**

**Voicemail Deleted**

**Voicemail from: Prior Walter, Sent: 8:12pm October 6th 2012**

"Please baby, please baby, don't prove me right. Please please please!"

**Options**

 

 

> **> Replay Message**   
> ** > Delete Message **

**Would you like to delete this message?**

 

 

> **> Yes**   
> ** > No**

**Voicemail Deleted**

**Voicemail from: Prior Walter, Sent: 10:21pm October 7th 2012**

"You know what? I don't even care. Fuck you. I don't need you."

**Options**

 

 

> **> Replay Message**   
> ** > Delete Message **

**Would you like to delete this message?**

 

 

> **> Yes**   
> ** > No**

**Voicemail Deleted**

**Voicemail from: Prior Walter, Sent: 1:02am October 8th 2012**

"I can't believe you would leave me when I'm sick. Remember when your uncle did that to your aunt? You were livid! And now- And now you're just like- And now you're doing it! What the fuck kind of logic is that, Louis? You're such a goddamn hypocrite. I can't believe you! I can't- I- You asshole. You asshole."

**Options**

 

 

> **> Replay Message**   
> ** > Delete Message **

**Would you like to delete this message?**

 

 

> **> Yes**   
> ** > No**

**Voicemail Deleted**

**Voicemail from: Prior Walter, Sent: 9:56am October 8th 2012**

"Fine."

**Options**

 

 

> **> Replay Message**   
> ** > Delete Message **

**Would you like to delete this message?**

 

 

> **> Yes**   
> ** > No**

**Voicemail Deleted**

**No Messages**   
**No Messages**   
**No Messages**   
**No Messages**   
**No Messages**

**What would you like to do?**

 

 

> **> Inbox (0)**   
> ** > Outbox **   
> ** > Customize Voicemail Greeting**   
> ** > Mass Delete**

**Outbox**

**Options**

 

 

> **> Listen to Sent Messages**   
> ** > Mass Delete Sent Messages**

**Sent Messages**

 

 

> **You have one (1) sent message**   
> **It will be deleted in 12 days**
> 
> **> Play**   
> ** > Delete**   
> ** > Go Back**

"You were right. I am an asshole. You were so right, Prior. I am the king of all of the assholes. And you're right, I am a hypocrite, I'm just like my stupid, asshole uncle. I left you while you were sleeping in the hospital, and I've ignored you all of this time, and I probably would have continued to ignore you had I not become overwhelmed with guilt. I am so so so sorry, Prior. This is all my fault, and now you're not answering the goddamn hospital phone. I hope it's private. Actually, I don't. I want all of the world to know that I'm sorry, Prior Walter. I'm sorry and I am an asshole and I left you and- Oh god. I'm so sorry. You're sick with AIDS, but I'm the sick one. The lowest of the low. I always have been. I've always been the worst person in the world. Why do you love me? Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck! I- Prior, you have to forgive me, please please, I'm so sorry. I swear to god, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Please forgive me for leaving you. ... And forgive me for not coming back. Even now. I'm not coming back. I've made my choice and I have to live with it. I've made my choice. I'm sorry, Prior. I'm sorry."

**Options**

 

 

> **> Replay Message**   
> ** > Delete Message **

**Would you like to delete this message?**

 

 

> **> Yes**   
> ** > No**

**Sent Message Deleted**

**No sent messages**

 

**Incoming call from Prior Walter**

> **> Accept**   
> ** > Decline**

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at thricedenied


End file.
